


Кода к эпизоду 5x03 Free to Be You and Me

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre





	Кода к эпизоду 5x03 Free to Be You and Me

Первые дни он получает от всего этого какое-то мстительное удовольствие, как будто и впрямь: он отпустил, но то, что его, вернулось. Он слушает тишину в трубке совсем недолго, несколько секунд, а потом сбрасывает звонок первым. Может быть, сейчас он действительно счастлив, может, он все-таки был прав. Но Сэм на том конце молчит и даже дышит беззвучно, и понемногу эйфория проходит, и Дин уже не торопится, он слушает полминуты, минуту, две. Через неделю он не выдерживает, матерится и - приказывает? - просит:

\- Повесь трубку, Сэмми.

Еще через день тишина недоуменно спрашивает его голосом брата:

\- Зачем?

Дин просыпается в очередном одноместном номере мотеля и долго смотрит на подтеки ржавой воды на потолке. Может быть - только может быть - если сейчас они проиграли оба, то смогут все исправить. Вместе.


End file.
